1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a focus ring and a plasma-processing apparatus including a focus ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma has been used in processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices, display panels, solar cells, and other products. Examples of plasma processes include dry etching, plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition, sputtering, and ashing. These processes may use capacitively coupled plasma, inductively coupled plasma, helicon plasma, or microwave plasma. However, process characteristics may not remain uniform, especially as the size and integration of electronics products increase.